Camp of troyella
by dee-ox
Summary: Troy: Camp leader, Gabriella: Visitor on school trip. What will happewhen they become close, and then get pulled apart? OK. The worst eveiw in history! But belevie me on this one, It is actually alot better than it sounds! Please lo inside for more .. :
1. Anyone for a game of Truth or dare ?

**I know my reveiw was the worst in history, But, it'll get better, and if you'd take your time and read my story, then i think with all your support, it would be a great story :D I have help from xsarahx101 .. Please R&R x**

**New story... Don't know if it's already been done, please comment and tell if i should go on etc ... So here goes :D x**

**I'd like to say A HUUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE thank you to xsarahx101 for helping me with this story… Yes. Please don't give me credit for like… the last part. Oh; And please check out her stories .. She is an ace writer .. I'm Inspired (: x**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, Apart from the plot (: x**

"OK Guys, that was great, tomorrow, abseiling and raft building, bring extra clothes!" Camp leader - Troy - Shouted to his group at the end of the day.

"Woo! I can't wait" Gabriella - a student on a school trip - exclaimed to her two best friends.

"Wait for what?" Her best firend - Sharpay - Said confused.

"Tomorrow! Abseiling, raft building!"

"What ? He's been talking?" Sharpay said.

Taylor - Gabriella and Sharpay's other best friends - And gabriella burst into a laughing fit.

"What? he's fit, and you know he is Gabi, even Talyor addmited it!" Sharpay said making Gabriella blush.

"Maybe a little" Gabriella said quietly so no would hear.

"HA! I knew it!" Sharpay said walking in their cabin door. "He likes you too"

"No he doesn't!" Gabriella said following Sharpay into the room.

"Well, he gives you the eye" Sharpay said laughing.

Taylor laughed at Sharpay, who was obviously lying. Sharpay's like the school clown, without knowing it. Everyone laughs at her, even thought she has no clue. Gabriella and Taylor however, are completely the opposite. Gabriella was the most sensible, she would never do anything outrageous.

"Hey guys, just to let you know, we need a group meeting outside in like now" Troy said walking in the girls Cabin.

"Lets go" Gabriella said picking up her coat opening the door.

"Coming!" Sharpay shouted from the Toilet.

It was a dark, dingy night. Very cold too.

"I hope we're not out here for long, it's freezing my feet of!" taylor said closing the door behind her.

"Me too" Gabriella said walking around the corner.

"Ok, guys, listen up!" Troy shouted as he realised everyone in the group was there.

"What did we have to come out her for?" One boy - James nickle - Shouted.

"Well, i hope you don't mind, but we're doing canoeing"

"WHAT?! I just washed, and dried my hair!" Sharpay shouted, before everyone turned around an laughed.

"Ha, Very funny, Come on, bring your extra clothes, we'll drop them of to the lockers before we go" Troy said waiting for everyone to go to the cabins.

After 2 minutes, everyone had their clothes in a bag, ready to take with them. They got lead to 2 huge room's, one for girls on for boys. Which each had lockers, shower's etc; and dropped their stuff. They finally made their way to the lake, in the middle of a cold, misty forest..

**-After Canoing- **

"Oh, come on, that was so not fair!" Sharpay said to Troy. She had become... Almost friends with him.

"Well, you was the only people that hadn't fallen in" Troy joked.

"Maybe that's 'cause we're better than you!" Sharpay said walking off.

"SHARPAY!" Troy shouted to her.

"What now?" She said stopping and turning around.

"You don't know where you going" Troy said laughing.

"Oh well!" She said walking back over to Gabriella and Taylor.

"Shar, your classic" Gabriella said giggling. "Come on, can we go I'm freezing" She said loudly hoping Troy would hear.

"We can't go just yet, we have to get all the canoe's onto the bank, right over there" Troy said pointing to the other side of the river.

"Your kidding!" Gabriella said shivering.

"Here, take this" Troy said taking of his jacket to reveal his tannned arms.

"Thanks" Gabriella said putting his jacket on.

Gabriella watched as the girls ran to the canoes that were awaiting them. However she stayed behind with Troy, who was walking slowly with her.

"Having fun?" Troy asked

"Yeah yeah...freezing to death is excellent!" Gabriella joked shivering slightly.

"Aww" Troy said moving over and rubbing her arms "Better?"

Gabriella's heart fluttered. "U...Umm Y-Yeah!"

"Good...I guess we better go help them"

"Yes, yes you should Troy, i on the other hand, have no intention of helping, i might do a Sharpay and fall in!" Gabriella said simply making Troy laugh.

"No Chance, i would catch you" He winked and walked to the rest of the group who were struggling with the canoes.

------------------

"Come on guys!" Troy shouted to the everyone else, receiving a few groans.

They had finally finished dragging the last canoe onto the bank. Troy walked back to where Gabriella had been waiting. "There ya go, done and you didn't have to lift a finger"

"Sorry about earlier, i hope you don't think I'm some sort of prima Donna"

"No don't worry" Troy smiled. "Everyone back to the main cabin for warm drinks"

"And truth or dare!" Sharpay added winking at Troy

"Well, this could be interesting" Gabriella smirked

"What you mean?"

"You have never played Truth or Dare with Sharpay..."

**There we go. Done & Dusted. **

**Please review, ILoveYouAll (: x**


	2. An

**A/n :)**

**Well Helllo!. To huni-bun 17 ,, Yes i am contiuing .. I'm writing it after this acctually :)**

**And to Shell-bell87 ,, Troy is around 20 .. And Gabriella is around 16/17..  
Well .. There ya go :) ... Thought i'd tell ya :) ..**

**x **


	3. Truth Or Dare And Hiding

Ok, today I've been getting that : Let me write a story Feeling, lol x

**Ok, Thankyou To xsarahx101 For helping :) x**

**Hope you like it :) **

**R & R**

"_You have never played truth or dare with Sharpay"_

"Ok, so are we all here? Who wants to go first?" Sharpay said rejoining the circle.

No-one answered and they all stared at Troy.

"Fine" Troy said giving in.

"Truth or dare?" Sharpay asked

"Ermm, dare, no truth!"

"No, you said dare first" Gabriella said.

"Errr!" Troy said laughing.

"So Troy, I dare you to…" Sharpay said with a thinking face, " Go up to you boss and say you're being bullied by us"

"What?!" Troy said with People laughing.

"Oh, and you have to pretend to cry!" Sharpay said with a grin on her face.

"Ohh, go on do it!" Taylor urged him.

"But tomorrow you can say you were drunk" Sharpay said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Fine" Troy said standing up reluctantly.

"Wooo!" Sharpay said walking out of the door.

"Oh, one thing Sharpay?!" Troy shouted after her.

"Yes Troy?" Sharpay shouted back carrying on walking.

"It's the other way!" Troy shouted.

Gabriella, Taylor & Sharpay found this amusing, the whole dare. They were all soon back sat on the floor with the exception of Troy who was trailing behind – his head bowed.

"Ok, that was officially embaressing, he looked at me like I was a nutt" Troy mumbled, sitting down next to Gabriella.

"Aww, it's over with now though, your turn to Truth or dare someone" Gabriella told him, nudging him slightly.

"Ok, well I think it should be payback time to, Sharpay.." Troy said a evil smirk moving onto his face.

"Bring it on, just remember you're my camp leader person and nothing can go beyond kissing" Sharpay winked jokingly at him.

Troy chuckled and continued "Truth or dare?"

"Wait, I can't believe im going to say this but Truth, your face just looks to evil"

"Awww no fun but ok, Whats the most embaressing moment you have ever had?"

"What embaressing moments? I don't remember any" Sharpay lied.

"Liar!" Taylor cried "Your like the mother of embaressing moments, isn't she Gabs?"

"Yeah" Gabriella laughed "Hey, do you remember that one time where we were at the mall, with the escalator and the boy…"

Taylor laughed as Sharpay began to laugh.

"Do tell Gabriella, share it please"

"No Gabriella, don't" Sharpay told her.

"Well, we were at the mall, about to go down an escalator when Sharpay sees this cute guy, as she is watching him, she doesn't noticing her sneaker shoe lace is undone and has got caught up in the escalator, within a few seconds she realises, panics and pulls her foot, tripping down the escalator steps and fall on her butt" Gabriella told Troy laughing all the way through "those boys definetly weren't interested after that"

"Gabriella Montez, YOU ARE SOO DEAD!!" Sharpay exclaimed standing up and going after Gabriella. Gabriella however had already jumped up and was trying to run away as she heard everyone else laughing and watching as Gabriella climbed over beds to get away from a laughing Sharpay.

"Ahhh!" Gabriella cried suddenly as she tripped, flying through the air and into none other then Troy Boltons lap.

"Woah" Troy said looking into her brown orbs.

"Thankyou for catching me" Gabriella breathed, not taking her eyes of his.

"That sure as hell would of hurt otherwise" She giggled

"Probably, and no big deal" Troy smiled, helping Gabriella up.

After that the night continued as normal, everyone laughing and joking, having a good time.

"Well, that's it guys I'm beat" Taylor sighed, moving to her bed "Night all"

"Night Tay, I think I'll get some sleep to" Sharpay said moving to her bed. A few other girls nodded in agreement.

"Alright, well I'll be going" Troy said

"Do you have too?" Gabriella asked "Can we go for a walk or something, I'm really not tired"

"Sure" Troy grinned taking her hand in his.

The had Walked Past all The Cabin's and were heading towards the lake.

It Was All quiet. Not A Sound, well except from the odd owl flying through the trees.

"So…" They Both Said At The Same Time, making them both laugh.

"I'm Leaving On Saturday" Gabriella Said randomly trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, wish I was" Troy Said.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm just bored of This Place. Even Thought I've made loads of new friends and stuff, it's gonna be even more boring when you go. I just, I dunno. It's never what I've wanted to do in life." Troy Explained.

"Oh," Gabriella said. "So why are you here? What's the point?"

"The money I guess, it pays well. Otherwise, I would of left ages ago"

"Right. But why not get another job, that pays well. Where you can do something you want?"

"Maybe it's not that easy"

"Sure it is! What would you like to be doing?"

"I don't really know, I love sports. So something to do with that"

"There you go then, look for some sporty jobs, you know what I mean? Your bound to find something" Gabriella said squeezing his hand slightly, giving him a warm smile.

"Maybe" He said, looking as if he was deep in thought while they continued to walk.

They had soon got chatting about Sharpay and the others. A few little laughs along the way. There defiently was a connection between them. And a lot of it.

They had found a dry patch next to the lake and sat down. All went quiet again but as the time went on , Gabriella was getting tired, more and more. They kept hearing a few little noises making Gabriella Jump, which made Troy laugh.

"Can You hear something?" Gabriella said hearing a voice in the distance.

"No, Gabi, it's probably just them noises that keep making you jump" Troy Joked.

"No, shh, listen" She said.

They both sat quietly. Gabi could hear the noises getting closer and closer.

"Come on, Get up" Gabriella said standing up.

"Where we going?" Troy Said also standing up.

"Some where else. I can hear people, it's getting closer! I'm not lying." Gabriella said starting to walk of quickly.

Troy Was Now following her and started to hear the voices.

"Gabi?"

"Yes?" She whispered trying to speed up.

"I can hear them, here quickly, behind here" Troy said pulling her behind a bush.

"So, you believe me now" Gabriella said tripping over slightly, falling into Troy's arms.

"Shhhh" Troy shushed her hearing the voices more, he recognized them.

He soon realised, seeing two silhouettes coming into view.

"Dave, Could You Hear voices?" Rachel, His Boss Said walking past the bush Troy and Gabi were behind.

"No, your hearing things again Rachel" Dave – Her Husband – Said Laughing.

"Funny, so what were you saying a minute ago?" The voice said trailing of as they got further away.

"That was close!" Troy Said standing up but not releasing Gabriella

"Too close!" Gabriella agreed.

"Let's Go now," Troy said, finally releasing Gabriella from his grip.

Gabriella agreed and the walked back to the cabin, hand in hand once again.

She loved how troy had held onto her tightly back in the bushes. She was getting to really like Troy – More then friendship for that fact. But how was she meant to let him know? How was she meant to tell if he felt the same way?

These were questions Gabriella really wanted answers too.

**There We Go :)**

**Once again, Thankyou to xsarahx101 For helping me a lot with this chapter. I Owe You One (Y) :D xx**


End file.
